New Friends And New Enemies, Nothing Old
Mummy Doctor Raya openned his eyes slowly and looked around, he felt a cold breeze and his back was cold, he then realized he was sleeping on a metal bed without his shirts while having his injuries, mostly his back, covered in bandages as well as some minor stitches on his back. He still smiled despite the uneasyness he felt, Raya was in a dark room with only one light turned one, he had a blanket on him which he looked down to check if his pants are still on, which they were. He got off his bed and was bare foot on the dirty floor. When Raya turned around he saw a man wearing a black leather jacket with a hoodie on, black pants, bandages wrapped around his left knee and on his hands, and black shoes. Raya walked to the man when he heard him saying "Your condition doesn't allow you to walk yet, but you're healing rate is much faster than a normal human's, maybe because your in perfect health" The voice of the man sounded calm and collected. The man turned revealing the bandages covering his lower face and his upper face being shadowed by his hoodie. Raya saw his shirt and coat on a coat hanger with his shoes next to it, his coat's back was stitched together from all the holes of Jack's blades piercing them. Raya wore them on and was ready to leave "What's your name, mummy guy?" Raya asked the man, the man turned to him and his blue colored eye was visible because of the light "My name is Oz, I am a doctor, so the right nickname for me would be mummy doctor" Oz answered Raya's question. "You're doctor that Izumi said won't charge me because you two are friends?" Raya asked Oz, Oz didn't reply but simply nodded his head as he grabbed a screwdriver and was building something "Well then, I'll see you around" Raya said and openned the door, suddenly, a screwdriver was thrown by Oz and pierced the wall next to Raya to stop him from leaving "I already said your condition doesn't allow you to leave yet" Oz said and walked to Raya taking the screwdriver back. Oz walked and then slipped on a can falling on his face "You okay?" Raya asked Oz, Oz got up on his feet and walked as if nothing happened "I meant to do that to make you feel better with a little laughter" A weak excuse from Oz, which Raya, and practically anyone, could know wasn't true "You'll have to say here a few days to get bette-" Before Oz could finish his sentence, Raya ran and jumped out of the window that had no glass, landing safely from the low building Oz lived in. Raya turned seeing it was an abandoned building as he could see that from the damages it had and how it was in a junkyard. "Raya! Why are you out of bed?" Raya heard a voice and looked to see Izumi with Uriel heading towards Oz's building "Nothing, just jumped out because I don't really like hospital much" Raya answered Izumi, Izumi was annoyed by Raya's excuse and pulled his ear scolding him, while Uriel simply laughed. Oz walked out of his building and waved hello to Izumi and Uriel. Izumi let go off Raya's ear, which was hurting alot, and walked to Oz "So how's his condition?" She asked Oz "His back has severe damaged, his healing rate is quite fast, he will need one week to get back into what he was before" Oz answered Izumi "Now I do not desire to lose anymore time in discussion as I am expecting a friend to visit soon" Oz said and walked back inside his building. Brokem Promise Izumi and Raya walked together while holding Uriel's hands, allowing her to raise her feet up and being in mid air while being lifted by her parents "I don't remember Oz saying he had any other friends aside from me" Izumi said, curious of who Oz's friend could be "I'm sure he is much more normal than Oz, considering he might not be having bandages on his face" Raya said to Izumi "I don't know why he puts the bandages on either but that doesn't matter, he's a gentlemen and he saved your life, and didn't even charge you for any money, well? Aren't you glad were friends even more now?" Izumi said to Raya, trying to tease him. Raya looked at Izumi with only turning one of his eyes towards her "You're my only friend and best friend, I've always been glad of that" Raya said to Izumi, making her blush. "But now I guess I have another friend, you forget about the only friend thing" Raya said, making Izumi feel a bit dissapointed. Raya then suddenly stopped remembering something important "Wait, the parade, we need to get there quick, we promised" Raya said to Izumi, Izumi looked down "Raya, it's too late" "Too late? How much? We can still reach it" "You've been unconscious for three days" Izumi said to Raya, Raya was shocked and that he broke his promise removed his smile. Izumi was surprised seeing Raya's smile be gone like that. "Sorry" Raya said and grabbed Uriel walking towards his alley with his smile still gone. Uriel also appeared sad for Raya "We didn't go, daddy" Uriel said to Raya "Going without you wouldn't be any fun". Raya didn't reply and kept walking. Later that night, Raya layed on the floor looking up at the starless sky of the city from all the lights of the buildings, cars and other things. Raya was unaware that Uriel was walking outside the alley to look for something she just saw pass by fast, like a cat, or maybe it was just a cat. Uriel slowly walked towards a dumpster when suddenly something jumped out of the darkness, her scream was loud and heard clearly by Raya who immediately stood up and followed the source of the scream. When he reached the area he was shocked, but not from something horrible such as Hollow appearing and attacking Uriel, but he saw Uriel standing on a Hollow's dead corps while it disappeared, the same way it would disapear when purified by Shinigamis, Uriel however, had a large bone coming from her hand, piercing through her flesh, it was actually several bones coming from her hands shaped as a sword which she used to slay the Hollow. Uriel turned to Raya looking at his shocked face, her face became sad and without saying anything, she ran away, Raya followed her, but before he reached her another scream was heard from her, Raya reached Uriel but saw her being taken in a Garganta being held by a deathly pale skinned left arm with stitches all over it, whoever it was, was unknown because most of that person's body was already inside the Garganta. Raya charged to get Uriel but a large spike suddenly came out of the Garganta piercing Raya's chest, then quickly coming back into the Garganta and taking Uriel inside, which is when it closed. Raya, bleeding from his chest, panted as he got up, he looked around but didn't see anything or anyone "Uriel!" Raya shouted, but not a sound was heard. Help Is Here.....Most Of It Izumi came out of the shower with a green towel wrapped around her after hearing the door knock, she openned the door and saw Raya with his chest bloody while he was holding it with his left hand covered in blood, she looked outside her room and saw a trail of blood left behind him. Raya's condition was obviously bad, he had a hard time breathing and his skin was pale "Someone......someone took her....." Raya tried to say what he wanted to say, but the words didn't come out well, having a hard time breathing also affected his speech "Someone took.....Urie-" Before finishing, Raya fainted on the spot falling down face flat on the floor. Izumi carried Raya to her couch and called Oz, who answered through his cell phone that he stole from someone. It didn't take long for Oz to reach Izumi's apartment and not long for Izumi to wear her clothes on. Though Oz had another person with him, a tall and slim man with black hair, purple eyes, and black themed clothing resembling a suit with a black hat with a white line. His name is Kaenjin, and is apparently the friend that Oz talked about a while ago. Oz walked to Raya and saw the hole in his chest, he pulled out scissors, a knife, stitches and a needle from his pockets preparing to do a surgical treatment at Raya in Izumi's apartment "You might wish to close your eyes Izumi, this may be bloody" Oz warned Izumi and then began operating. Raya woke up in a battlefield, standing up and greatly fleeding from his forehead, he looked and saw Hollows and Arrancars fighting others, other Quincies. This was then it was the same nightmare, the nightmare of his past, when he was a member of the Vandenreich 7 years ago, his appearance back then wasn't very different, aside from the standart Quincy uniform, short black hair that wasn't messy, no bandana on his forehead and no goatee nor stubble anywhere. Raya held a spear in his hand, his spirit weapon, he quickly turned as a Hollow came from behind him with its claws slashing Raya's right knee, severely wounding him. Raya screamed in pain but nothing was heard, everything was silent, the battlefield, the killing, everything didn't make a sound for Raya, he pierced the Hollow's head killing it and then turned to see an Arrancar sword coming towards his forehead. Right then Raya woke up, sweating and breathing heavily. He looked and saw Oz, Kaenjin and Izumi sitting in Izumi's apartment waiting for him to wake up. The hole in his chest was stitched back together and sealed, some blood was on the couch and the floor "How are you feeling?" Oz asked Raya, as the doctor would normally ask his patients "I....I feel horrible....." Raya replied and put his hand on his forehead, noticing his bandana was not on, revealing his stright scar on his forehead that he might have gotten from that Arrancar sword in his dream. "Uriel!.....Someone took her and stabbed me in the che-" "We know Raya, it was clear before you finished saying it, since it would be weird for Uriel to not be with you" Izumi interupted Raya, Raya then noticed Kaenjin, smiling and casually sitting "Who's that?" Raya asked "That's Kaenjin Ouma, he is my friend I mentioned before, he came swimming here from Japan" Oz answered Raya's question calmly despite how unusual that sounds "Swam? You took a boat?" Raya wanted to make sure of what Oz meant "No, he swam, you know, paddling, left, right, legs that kind of stuff" Oz made it certain that what he meant was in fact swimming from Japan to Brooklyn. "How is that possible?" Raya asked Oz "Well, he's a soul, but that's not a good enough reason, so the real reason is that he is......well he doesn't get tired easily and he gets alot of rest plus he floated half way here" Oz said, yet again answering with a bizzare and unusual answer. Raya smiled once more looking at Kaenjin "Is that so?" He said with a sarcastic tone. "Shalom" Kaenjin greeted Raya in the hebrew hello "He speaks english" Oz said to Kaenjin "Hello there" Kaenjin answered in english "I am a traveling agent from a land of mischiefs and abnormalities consisting of flying humans, super saiyans, living swords, which is all ruled by a thousand year old goat who created the BBQ and made it better" Kaenjin said. Silence was in the room, as he said somethings that made no sense. "Anyways, do you by any chance know of who took her?" Oz asked Raya "Well, no, since I only saw his arm, it was pale like that of a corpse, all stitched together like Frankenstein's monster, and a spike came and stabbed me, I think it was an Arrancar since whoever that person was he used a Garganta" Raya said to Oz "I see, then we'll have to go there" Oz said "How? None of us can open a Garganta, not even Izumi" Raya said "Wrong, I can open a Garganta" Oz said. "But first you'll have to get better, because with a wound like that you can die, not to mention your back isn't any better" Oz said to Raya warning him that his condition is too bad for fighting or anything. Raya stood up and wore his coat "I saw her using a strange ability, and I was shocked, when she saw my face she almost cried and ran, I thinks he thought I was scared of her, so if I'm too late to come for her rescue, she might think I really was scared and don't care about her anymore, so we're going like it or not" Raya said and openned the door "Do you desire a slow and painful death by a much stronger force of power? An Arrancar who can open a Garganta is always Espada level" Oz said to Raya "If I die saving Uriel, then at least she'll know I still love her" Raya said. Izumi stood up and walked next to Raya, followed by Kaenjin and evantually Oz "Alright, but don't think I will allow my patients to die, you were lucky I came on time, one more minute and you'd be a lost cause" Oz said to Raya. Raya smiled and walked outside Izumi's apartment, being ready to go save Uriel from the unknown kidnapper, with the new, strange, ally Kaenjin Ouma, who knowing will take time. "Wait, who's gonna clean the blood in my apartment?" Izumi said looking at all the men with a glare that obviously said "you do it" as in clean her apartment. All the men, including Oz who is mainly responsible for the blood, back a little from Izumi, Izumi continued to glare at them and they evantually agreed to clean the blood all together after they save Uriel. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storylines